


知乎体：有一个器大活好的男朋友是什么体验？（毒液/毒埃，暴卡，沙雕系列）

by sakamiyu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 暴卡 - Freeform, 毒埃 - Freeform, 知乎体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamiyu/pseuds/sakamiyu
Summary: 大家好我又来沙雕啦！下周要去培训所以应该能摸鱼写文，尽量多更两章迷路，周末就一起愉快的沙雕起来吧！





	知乎体：有一个器大活好的男朋友是什么体验？（毒液/毒埃，暴卡，沙雕系列）

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好我又来沙雕啦！  
> 下周要去培训所以应该能摸鱼写文，尽量多更两章迷路，周末就一起愉快的沙雕起来吧！

有一个器大活好的男朋友是什么体验？

匿名：  
谢邀。要脸，匿名了。  
我也不知道这个问题为什么要我来回答，不过既然来了就随便说说吧。男朋友活好不好我不好说，大还是挺大，怎么形容呢？传说中的18cm小臂粗细可以靠边站，从上面进的话能轻松深喉，下面进的话能一步到胃，上下一起来的话大概可以捅个对穿的程度吧。可能大多数人不太能接受这种非人类尺寸，但是习惯了就好，又爽又疼一边哭一边叫的感觉还挺刺激。  
不过实际上麻烦的地方也不少，一方面是太容易发情，我们sex的地点不仅限于床，什么沙发、餐桌、厨房、浴室、落地窗台、公司厕所、车里、晚上的小树林甚至有一次旅游时候在STARK大厦楼顶来了一发（我觉得他们应该看不到这个问答），这些当然都不是我的主意，毕竟我恐高来着，但是拒绝的话他会心情不好，多半还要出人命所以……不过我们都有好好清理野战现场，什么痕迹都不会留下的，众所周知，做一个爱护环境的好公民非常重要。  
另一方面，应该就是这辈子都没办法再习惯其他人。说实话，他又任性、又吃得多、又不赚钱、又爱搞事情，但谁让我这么倒霉摊上他了，只能认命不是吗？  
还有一点，他有点太了解我了，所有的想法不用说出来他就能秒懂，而且我们基本无时无刻不在一起，简直没什么个人隐私可言，就连偶尔想自己打个飞机爽一把他都要来代劳，导致最后变成要命的活塞运动。不过，我敢说，世界上没人比他和我更默契了，sex的时候可以每一秒都是高潮。  
感觉说的再多的话搞不好会被人认出来，就这样吧。最后说一句不匿名我打死都不会讲的话，我想我们已经绑定了，用小姑娘们喜欢的浪漫说法就是生死相随，我觉得，这多半是爱情吧？

征服地球：  
不知道我家那位怎么看到这个问题的，非要注册一个账号让我来回答，那我就放几张图吧，毕竟我工作挺忙的，算是抽空安抚一下我家那个小家伙。[图片][图片][图片]大概是这样的尺寸，看图片比较直观，做起来也很舒服，非常有利于身心健康，这是我现在拥有的最满意的杰作了。

相关问题：  
和男朋友一周做几次正常？  
你最满意的一次sex是什么？  
怎么样才能找到器大活好的男朋友？


End file.
